A Twist on Twilight
by DaniGandStephGforevs
Summary: Danielle and Stephany Gonzalez have one choice: to turn themselves in and have their boyfriends return from trying to kill them, or running forever. As they go through this incredible journey, they will descover what their world is really like...


VAMPS AND WOLVES

By: Hannah Hoskins

CHAPTER 1

My feet hurt as they pound against the hard, rough dirt. Yes I'm running, running from my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend I should say. I look behind me to see my sister trailing along after me with our boyfriends not far behind her.

"Stephany come on! We're almost there!" I tell her in my mind. Oh did I mention we can speak telepathically? Well we can.

"I know Dani, I'm trying!" She sends back. When we get to the bridge I hop up on the ledge and jump. It takes about 4 seconds for me to plunge into the icy cold water and I hear Stephany enter too. I swim up to the surface and take a big breath.

"Better luck next time boys!" I yell as they growl in frustration. Carter (my boyfriend) extends his claws and scrapes his arm. His light brown hair waves in the wind and his milky complexion takes my breath away; Brown shillouettes his eyes perfectly in the shining sun. Justin (Stephany's boyfriend), bites himself on the wrist. Justin's dark brown hair spikes up perfectly into little rocky points. His tan skin is smooth and he looks tough on the outside. On the outside. They are werewolves and vampires like us. Carter, me: werewolves; Stephany, Justin: vampires. So that basically sums it up. We get out of the water and sit up on the little shore.

"We need to eat." I say.

"Okay." Stephany replies.

She turns into a bat and flies away while I morph into a wolf.

I run all the way to Chili Burger and rest. When she gets here we walk inside and order.

"Welcome to Chili Burger. Are you interested in today's special?" the saleswoman asks in a bored tone.

"Umm… No thanks. Instead can we have a number one with an extra-large fry and a medium Coke? Also add a Big Chill burger with three small fries, two large waters and eight apple pies?" I say. Her face takes on a troubled look.

"You sure honey? That's a lot of food for you two youngsters." She has an edge of surprise in her voice.

"Yes that's it. What's the total?" I ask ready to snap.

"Okay. Forty-five dollars and twenty cents." she says startled. I dig in my pocket, grab a damp $50 bill and quick dry it with my powers. As I hand it to the woman she takes a quick glance at the bill but then stuffs it into the register along with a bunch of others. I grab our change and food and we go sit down at a table. Then I grab my food and hand Stephany hers. The aroma from the bag fills my nose and I quickly take a bite of fries.

"Mmmm! This is so good!" I say with my mouth full of greasy, salty fries. Then I try my Chill Burger and it tastes amazing.

"Oh my god, this is way better than wild turkey." I take another bite and the flavor and juices go everywhere. Stephany laughs and gives me a napkin.

"Yeah, and I could eat off your face because you have that much food on it."

"Oh, haha I knew that." We finish and throw our garbage away by the door.

Once we're outside me and Stephany sit on a hill a little ways away from Chili Burger. We sit there in silence. I'm the one to break it.

"Do you even like Justin anymore?" It's a bit of a shock I know, but just wait.

She doesn't answer for a bit but finally she says "Well I don't know exactly... He's a sweet guy and all but now he hates me and is trying to kill me." She opens her mouth like she's going to say more, but she doesn't.

"You know I don't really like Carter anymore either, but inside of me it still feels like he's a brother." We sit there, our faces expressionless not sure what to do.

"Well do you want to go back to the little lake we jumped into?" I ask a little bored. "Yeah sure." she struggles getting up but she manages and stands. We take off with her flying a little above me. When we get there I swallow having a lot of spit in my mouth.

"Ewww. I got a lot of drool in my mouth from that ride."

"Haha yeah that's for sure." Stephany says laughing. We jump into the lake cooling off and resting.

"Don't you think this is the life?" I ask interested in her answer.

"Yeah, if you think running from our boyfriends and getting chased by our father is fun then sure it is." She says in a snarky tone. As we lay in the slowly setting sun, we think about what our lives would be without all of this trouble. "You know, I wish our lives could stay like this. I like it better with all the trouble." She says exhausted. I agree, I say in my head. I crawl up on the sandy shore and watch Stephany follow me. Then I close my eyes and fall asleep.

CHAPTER 2

BOOM! My body jolts up searching for Stephany on instinct. Of course she was there.

"Stephany get up!" I yell at her with so much impact that she blinks open her eyes in a flash.

"What?! I'm up." I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah sure you are!" I grab her hand and pull her up. We transform and run. BOOM! There's the sound again. I leap upon an enemy and kick him in the stomach.

"Oops." I say sarcastically. The next dude charges at me with so much strength that when I move to the side he falls on his face. I side kick another and flip him into the water.

"My job here is done." I say not even wiped out a bit.

"Ehm!" Stephany coughs loudly.

"Oh, and you too." She smiles like she has a plan.

"You don't have one of those creepy plans you think of, right?"

"Oh, no I'm just hungry. Let's catch some fish."

I sigh in relief. We walk over to the lake and peel off our clothes to get clean first. I splash in the warm water to only turn into a mermaid. By the way, we're mermaids too. The thing is sometimes we change and sometimes we don't. like yesterday for instance. We also wash off our clothes. They're a bit dirty with stains of blood on them but other than that they are fine. Stephany puts her clothes on a rocky ledge to dry and I follow her. When we swim back, I see some cattails in the underbrush along the lake's edge. I swim to Stephany who's washing out her dark chocolate brown hair. Her red eyes seem to sparkle too. My dirty blond hair and brown eyes don't stand a chance against hers.

"Stephany? I was wondering if we could eat some cattails with our fish." I asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's go get some." We go over to them and grab a few bunches then went back to set them on the beach and catch a few fish. As I dive underwater, I realize that being a mermaid was amazing. I mean your part fish! While I catch fish, I see Stephany swimming along the seaweed of the brush. She looks beautiful with her gold and purple tail and fabulous pink scales. My tail is blue with gold sparkles and green scales. After I got seven fish or so, I meet Stephany at the shore to dry off. As we pull ourselves up onto the beach, the bright sun began to dry our scales and turn our half fish body into our human legs. Once we are dry we build a fire to cook the fish and cattails and get dressed. The flames lick the sticks and wood cracking ever so slightly. I quickly build a rack out of water reeds I found by the marsh that were bendy but strong. I put water on the rack so it wouldn't burn. Then I set the rack on the fire to heat up. Meanwhile we clean and gut the fish and snack on honeysuckle flowers.

"Ahh. I love this. Catching my food then cooking and eating it." Stephany says pleasantly. When the rack was heated, I put the fish that was cut in half lengthwise on it. Right as the fish landed on the hot rack they sizzled like it was nobody's business. While they cracked and slapped their juices everywhere, I de-stem the cattails of their bushy softness and chopp the brown pillows of cattail up with my pocket knife on a wooden log. Then I mash them together with some water from the lake to make a thick, gooey paste in an old bowl I found on the side of the lake. Cattail pancakes, I thought. I tasted a little with my finger. My face almost drained its color. The batter had completely no flavor and it was bitter. Needs something sweet, I think swishing water in my mouth trying to get rid of the taste. Honey. Honey is the key. Honey puts the pancakes in way better condition. Looking around I find a swiss pine fir tree a ways back in a nook of rock with an odd scoop in the trunk. Suspicious, I walk to the tree and hit the notch with the butt of my pocket knife. Honey instantly pours through the scoop and onto the ground. I quickly grab the bowl and let some honey mix into the batter. Then I stop the honey from gushing out by shoving a stick in the notch. When I return to the cove the fish are ready to be taken off. Then I stir the batter making sure everything's together. Finally the batter is ready to go and I gently spoon the mixture onto the wooden board that's been soaked in water. The pancakes drown in the flames engulfing them in their hot fire. Once their done, we eat and clean up.

"Hey Steph, what if they found us? I mean that would be bad right?" It was silent. I slowly turn around and she is staring across the lake. I freeze instantly. Standing not even 10 feet away from me, there he is.

Carter.

CHAPTER 3

He leaps at me with enough force to knock out a human. But I'm not a human. Instead I ram into him and we tumble on the ground and slash at each other. Once he turns onto his back, I take the advantage to punch him in the face for once. It ends perfectly by Carter rolling into the lake with bruised ribs and a bleeding face.

"Get out of here Carter or I swear I will rip out your throat and crush it into a billion pieces!" I say in so much frustration and anger that he even looks taken aback for a moment. But before I can laugh he turns his surprised expression into an evil smirk.

"What are you going to do about it doll?" I hated that word. That's what he used to call me before he turned evil. Doll. It echoed inside my head like his heart beating. As long as it beats the war isn't over. Also across the lake was Justin. Cursed one. You will always be in hell. As I glare my beady brown eyes at him with deep, deep hatred, I remember a line I read in a book at my parent's house when they were still alive. It went like this:

When wisdom defeats hatred, only love becomes reliable.

That pain of guilt hits me as I realize what I'm doing. It's for your own good; I convey myself not to let Carter get into my thoughts. At that moment I lunge for his face and I feel like I'm flying. When I reach him I smack him in the face and he curses under his breath. After me beating his ribs and face to death, he should swear. As I turn to look at him, I see that I've made a red as blood high five sign on his cheek. Again, I think back to Justin. He loved Stephany to death before this happened and he turned her into a cursed one. Except what he didn't know was that she had overcome the hate and evil for humans and werewolves. Justin was currently fighting Stephany by throwing kicks and punches at her. Lame, I think. She just ducks at them until he finally gives up. I start yelling at Justin and Carter.

"Go away you bloody cursed ones! You will never belong here as long as you're evil!" That actually made them leave.

But before Carter left he says, "Doll, you never know where evil lurks. We'll be back!" He was gone. Gone. Gone to I don't know where but he was really gone. Finally, I sigh in relief. We head back to camp and pack up. There's really nothing there but still, you never know. Once we're packed up we walk, not bothering to wolf up or batimitize. Steph discovers a rocky cave that is cool, damp and has berries in the back of it. I sit down against the cool rock letting the cold sooth my burning back. Steph however starts picking berries until she has about 2 pounds. We eat those until we are stuffed. Then we go to sleep.

I was in a dark room. There were no windows. I was trapped and I couldn't get out. Suddenly a door opens up and a dark silhouette appears before my eyes. I squint to see who it could be. One person comes to my mind. Justin. As he walks up to me I can hear his steady footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Ahh. My darling. And how are you?" he asks sweetly.

"None of your business, you useless bat!" I shoot back.

"Playing feisty ah? Well you'll get a fight soon enough." Then he tilts back my head.

"I'm not scared of you!" I scream. That's when he bites my neck and everything goes black.

I wake up panting and sweating. What just happened?! I slow down my breath. It was just a dream. Wasn't it? Wait, okay let's recap. I was in a room. Justin came in. Talked to me. Bit me. Okay. Just a dream. Stephany wasn't awake so I ate berries until she woke up.

"Morning," she grumbles.

"Morning," I reply. "How was your sleep?"

"Okay I guess. You?"

"Well, I had a dream about your boyfriend."

She almost chokes on a berry. "What?!" she splutters.

"Yeah, and he bit me. On the neck."

She stares in awe at me like I just told her she'd won the lottery.

"I know. It was like a vision." I tell her.

"Wow. I-I didn't know he could be so crude."

I smile at her. "Well, we'll just have to find out if that happens."

"Come on. Let's go eat." We stumble out of the cave as the bright sun fills our eyes.

There were tons of them. No. Thousands of them. By mother of pearl. There they are. Standing like demons ready to take out our souls. I hear Stephany mutter one word.

"Crap."

CHAPTER 4

Well food was out of the question. I morph and ram into one of the ugly creatures. I stab my long teeth into its chest. Dead. I shoot two more with my claws. Dead. Steph takes out three by throwing venom bags into their chests. Dead.

"Stupid jerk-creature-thing! Get. Away. From. Me!" I scream into their disgusting gigantic faces. When I kill one I look at its face. Its features were sort of humanlike with a good facial structure at the jawbone. The eyes had a purple rim around the orange pupil. The skin was old and crumbly like somebody just squished an item together and decided to keep it. I turn around and one cuts me across the face. With silver. Pain. That's the first thing that hits me. Pain. As you might know, werewolves and silver do NOT mix. The agony, across my face. Blood starts gushing from the cut hysterically.

"Holy howling moons!" I say.

Steph just says, "Bleeding heart of humanity!" I turn to look at her and she is on the ground pierced with a piece of wood in the stomach. I drag my weak body over to her and pull the stake out, pouring water onto her. Now, I know you're thinking 'Wait! She has to be dead!' But no. If you pour water on them fast enough you can heal them. Her wound heals instantly. Then she looks at me.

"Oh Dani…" Silver can rarely be healed. You'd have to be a witch. We both weren't. We had powers though. "Dani, go into the water. Trust me." I do and slowly creep my way to the lake's edge. Once my cheek is in the water, it starts to burn. I want to get out but the pain makes me stay. I carefully touch my cheek and realize it's only a scar. I get out and wipe away the water. "Now can we eat?" she asks.

"Yes." I say.

We get out the remaining fish and eat that with the berries. To that I add some pine tree bark that's very nutritious and a bit of water with honey. It was surprisingly good, that at least filled us up. But we still were hungry. Steph finds a rat by the bridge and drains it. She hands me the rat and I eat it raw. What? We're vampires and werewolves. Once we dispose of the rat bones, me and Stephany hike up a hill and find an abandoned house that's still intact. I bust the door open and re-arrange the place. Once my bed is made, I crawl into it and close my eyes. Steph locks the door and lies down on the couch beside me. Next thing I know, I'm awake, eating beef stew in a can from the cupboard. Steph has a pork and noodle soup with dried cranberries. When I'm done, she takes my empty can and throws it away. As she walks to the garbage, I hear the lid of the soup can rattle against the metal. She comes back and goes to sleep. Apparently she didn't sleep when I did. I watch her stomach, torn that it doesn't rise and fall. I suddenly can't take it. I run out of the door not minding that I broke the screen. I can always fix it. Trees pass me like blobs and blurs of my past blowing at my side. No, I tell myself. I take a break to rest and think. Surrounded by thick patches of greenery isn't too bad. Now, where was I? I ask myself. A foul smell. A gross, disgusting foul smell. I can only think of one person. Carter.

"What are you doing here?" I snarl.

"Why do you think doll?"

"Let me guess. Me."

"Why, yes. Ah, I mean I came for your lips." He smiles looking for grimace on my face.

My lips? Why?

"I don't ca-" He stops my last word from coming out by kissing me gently and deep. I don't know why, but I kiss him back. After about 10 seconds, we brake and lie down in the shining sun, looking at the clouds. I fall asleep with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Danielle! Danielle!" Someone is screaming my name, but I don't know who. I blink my eyes open and Carter is shaking me. Behind him is a mountain lion I think, or some type of wild cat. I quickly do a Chinese getup and lunge myself at the animal.

"Hy-yah!" I land on the cat and kick it in the chest. It screams and tries to scratch me but I duck before it can. "Oh no you don't!" I yell. The next attack I make is sweet. I swing my fist around in a circle and hit it smack in the eye. The vicious beast growls and stands on his hind legs, knocking the wind out of me when I land on the damp forest ground. I jump back up ready for a fight. When I notice the cat is running towards me, I run onto a tree and backflip off of it, sending my foot into the mountain lions hard jaw. It backs away, leaving me bruised and bloody. Carter limps towards me and I'm surprised he didn't transform. "Carter I have to go back to the cabin." I say to him.

"Y-yeah I get it." He sounds disappointed but I don't think of it. I leave him with his thoughts and wounds, stopping by a tree close to the cabin to heal myself. Once the feeling of moving bones and muscles is gone, I run back into the house, waving my finger at the door to fix the damage.

CHAPTER 5

"Where were you!?" I jump back hitting a shelf and knocking a teacup off, breaking it into little bits and pieces.

"U-u-uhhhhhh…you know, trying to go to the bathroom...?" I stutter to Stephany.

"You're not fooling me. There is a bathroom in this house. Now spill."

I start talking really fast. "Oh ok, well I ran out of the house 'cause I was mad and then I met Carter and I made out with him and I fell asleep on him and then a mountain lion attacked us so I fought it and then I came back… so yeah." She stares at me with a blank expression.

"You did what now?!" she says almost yelling.

"U-u-ummmmmmm, well, so I ran out of the house 'cuz I was mad and the-" She cuts me off.

"No, I know that but I can't believe you kissed CARTER! Are you CRAZY?!"

"I don't think so, come to think of it." I say wanting to make her mad. It worked. She punches me in the face, skinning my jawbone. I was superhuman so it didn't hurt that bad. I heal the small purplish bruise that's forming and turn to her. "You done now?"

She sighs. "Yes."

I laugh. Well, that's over with. I walk over to the fridge and find a can of unopened carrot and chicken soup. I check the expiration date. Ewww. 40 days over due. I use my powers to clean all of the mold and gross stuff. When it's clean, I gulp it down, not wanting to taste the chunks of carrot. "You know, we should re-arrange ourselves as well." She says.

I think about it, and savor it like I would to a nice big, fat, juicy piece of steak. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Once I arrive at 'Tim's Tattoo and Beauty Parlor', I text Stephany with my brand new purple cell phone. Don't ask me where I got it. You don't want to know.

Where r u? I'm here alrdy! Her reply doesn't come fast enough.

Im by 45th Genetic Lane. B thr ASAP. Sorry im L8.

I sigh and sit down on the curb watching the colorful street-way cars zoom past me, as I put my phone away. I finally see her in the air, and stand up as she lands next to me. When we walk in, I immediately notice the drawings on the walls. Light shades of gold, purple, and blue illuminate the picture of a setting sun. Tones of dark orange shadow the yellow circle. I stare in awe at them, when a man with a pierced nose, green eyes, and scruffy black hair snaps me back to reality. "Umm…ma'am? Can I help you?"

"Like you can!" I snap back. Ouch. "I mean, do you have any tattoos of moons?" A look of struggle appears on his face.

"A-a moon? Yeah sure." He pauses and goes into a back room with blue curtains for a door. A moment later, he returns with a thin binder titled 'Werewolves'. I freeze and hope he doesn't notice the look of fear on my face. The man, I think his name is David because it says on his name tag, opens the crème colored binder to a page full of half moons, thin moons, full moons, and shaded moons. "What would you like?" David asks. I skim the page and stop on a full moon shaded with blacks, greys, and whites. The moon itself is white-ish grey and small craters contain themselves in the moon's softness.

My finger points to it and I say, "That one." He nods and leads me over to what looks like a cushioned table. While motioning me to lay down, he gets the needle ready. I don't cringe as the needle enters my left shoulder, but it does hurt. Every so often, he wipes away the stray ink on my skin with a damp linen cloth. Once I'm done, I pay and go sit next to Stephany, who's just getting done. She pays and smiles as she walks over to me. "So, what'd you get?!" I ask anxiously.

"A bat." She says matter-of-factly.

"Nice. I got a full moon."

We walk out and stop at a fast-food restaurant. While we're in line, I get a text and my phone dings. I turn to Steph and ask her if she texted me. She shakes her head no, and I cautiously look at my cell's screen. **1 text message from: Carter**. My heart stops as I click the view button. Hey. How r u? I mss u. How'd he get a phone? I text him back quickly, How did u gt my #? Ding. I no u. I no what ur capable of. "Crap." I snap the phone shut and walk out of the restaurant. Stephany, who has no idea what I'm doing, follows me in shock.

"What'd you do that for? I was hungry." she says.

"Listen, Carter just texted me. Somehow he got my number, and somehow he got a phone." She stares at me, her mouth open a bit. "Something's wrong," I tell her. Carter isn't kidnapped of something right? I think. "Come on." I say. We fly away, and yes I can too fly, looking over the small city. Right then, I see Carter in a building. You wanna know how I can see him? I have super sight seeing. I angle downward and crash into the hard, cool window glass, feeling a breeze of warm air rush by me. Desks, offices, vending machines, and file cabinets rush past me as I glide by an angry-looking man. His hair used to be matted but now it is poking out in all directions; the blue and green musical notes on his tie look like they have lost their music, and his what-used-to-be-perfect-ironed-suit is know all crinkled and blotched with stains that I do not want to know about. I hear a bang and assume a) Stephany probably kicked somebody across the room and into a wall. Or b) my love-of-my-life found me.

I'm guessing it was both. I land on the beige carpet and see 'Carter' come over to me.

"Hello and how might you be?" he says in a sort of dismay. He has a smug look, almost as if he wants to kill me. That's different.

"Well for instance, you are not my boyfriend!" I kick over his head and, knowing his clone wouldn't duck, hit his cheek bone, hearing a crack. Oooh. Seeing 'Carter' on the ground, I see a water cooler and take a quick swig, making my itchy, dry throat damp. The cool, refreshing, clear water makes me want more but I can't right now. As I think, the angry-looking man comes over with a gun and points it at my forehead. Of course I didn't expect that.

"Get out of here right now or I'll pull this trigger and you're good as gone, missy." His hand trembles like he's afraid to shoot me.

"Go ahead. I know you won't do it. You're too chicken to even punch me." I sneer. With that he tries to punch me but I see it coming and flick my elbow into his kneecap. He grits his teeth and fires the gun, just missing my head. My heart beats fast and I calm it down by taking a big breath. This time the man's gun points to Stephany and I freeze. I lunge at him and rake my fingernails down his left cheek. He yelps and jumps back dropping the gun, holding his hand to his cheek. I crawl to the gun and place it on the man's forehead. "Don't say another word and I won't shoot."

He laughs and replies with "Another word." Bang. I watch his body crumple to the ground and turn to Carter's clone.

"Let's go." I tell him. He follows me to the broken window I crashed through. "Jump." His facial expression turns from calm to shocked in an instant. Who hired this dweeb to the party? "Jump!" I yell.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I punch him hard and he falls off the building.

CHAPTER 6

As me and Stephany watch him fall, I laugh at a joke my father told me when I was young.

"Why are you laughing?!" Stephany exclaims.

I see her shocked face and say "No, I was laughing at a joke our father told us once." She looks relieved.

"Oh." When our father was talking, we were in the library by the fire having hot cocoa.

"Why does the arrow string from the bow?" My father said.

"Why?" Stephany had asked.

"Because the archer cannot possibly decide if it should go up or down."

It wasn't that funny but nobody can really know these days. We take off and land by Billy's Barbeque. I empty the gun's barrel and throw it into a bush. When we walk inside, the sound of music goes through my body and I relax. The smell of ribs excites me as we step into the long line that's forming. After 10 minutes, I get up to the cashier and order. "Hi, I'd like a 5 piece rib set with coleslaw, mashed potatoes, and rolls with honey and butter."

The man rings me up and says "Would you like a drink with that?"

"Yes. One diet coke." He turns to look at me and smiles.

"Your total is twenty-three dollars and fifty cents." I hand him the cash and he exchanges it for a cup. The soda machine is filled with lemonade, sprite, and coke. I push the ice button and then fill up my cup with coke. As I find a table to sit at next to a window, Stephany is getting her drink. She comes over and I see she got lemonade.

"So what did you get?" I ask. She clears her throat and tells me.

"A Swiss ultra-rare Hickory burger with spicy sauce, vanilla ice cream with a waffle cone, a baked potato, and Billy's Big Bonkin' Frilly Flakes. They're basically Frosted Flakes." I smile, knowing that a restaurant like this would sell cheap knock offs like Frosted Flakes. The waitress brings us our food and I dig in. We gobble up the food and leave, letting the waitress clean up our mess. We walk past the little shops and see dolls in the window. In the distance, I spot two men running toward us. I shrug it off and think they're having a race. When they get closer, they seem to be running towards us. Like they're going to kidnap us. Kidnap us!

"Stephany run!" She turns around and runs back to the diner. One of the two guys grabs me and tries to put me into a bag. "You are not putting me into a bag!" I scream. I kick his left hand and he lets go of me; only for a second. I struggle but he beats me and pulls the black duffle bag over my body. He zips it up, and some kind of foul gas, I think its sleepy gas, makes me black out.

I wake up on a metal chair, with ropes tied around my hands. A man enters the room and leads me to a science lab. When I see Stephany appear at my side, I want to scream her name, but I don't. Stephany and I walk into the lab, which is all white and shabby. Some black, oak wood tables line the walls, and lots of bubbling test tubes sit upon them. I see scientists looking in microscopes and big poofy chairs next to them for the 'paitents' to sit on. The security guards lead us over to a room marked 'Boss'. One of them with a tattoo of a whale, knocks on the glass window of the door. A grumpy-sounding voice replys, "Bring 'em in Tommy." My hands shake as Tom turns the handle, stepping into the dreaded office. Right away I see that the Boss is nothing but a fat, old, weird, creeper who lives with his son. I relax and show 'em who's boss.

"Listen puff cake," I start. "I know you think I'm a creature from a different world or somthin', but I'm real and I'm human and alive. Besides, you ain't doin' anything to this gorgous hair!" I exclaim making him furious.

"Me?! Me?! You're saying you won't let me use you as an experiment?!" That's it. I will not let him take me down without a fight.

"You, you are a greedy, lousy, big, fat, oaf! Why are you even running this company? To take apart children?! To-to have a heart full of lies and black sludge?!" I scream at him, my voice becoming rough and scratchy. His face turns from red to flabbergasted. The black suade suit he's wearing is all crinkled and his matte brown hair is poking out in the back.

"Send them to their cells!" Tom leads me to a junky, old, worn down jail cell that smells like dog breath and cow manure. Great. Just great. I sit down on the cool, metal bench and look around. In the far back corner, a thin mattress lays on a sheet of hard metal, with black chains holding it in the air. The 'toilet' sits across from the bed and a small window with thick bars is on the left wall. I shiver and finally fall asleep on the scratchy cot.

When I wake up, the sun is just above the horizon. A servant takes me into a bathroom and I shower, letting the warm water pour all over my body. Then I comb my ratty snarl of hair into a braid on my left shoulder. Tiara, the servant, applys a light pink blush and blue eyeshadow to my face. Why makeup? I mean being pretty is great, but for an execution? Really? She takes me to a room with thousands of clothes and I dress in a black shirt with a silver flower, some ripped jeans, and pink flats. As I follow Tiara back to the cell, I wonder what Stephany is doing right now. A little while later a different girl, Anissa, takes me to the examination room. I am nervous but I calm myself down by taking deep breaths. The room is blinding as the doors open up. I look around the room, and see Stephany somewhere in the far left corner. "Stephany, come here!" She turns to look at me, and runs over. "Danielle! They did all sorts of tests on me!" She fires at me. "What did they do to you?!" I shake my head as if I am going to tell her bad news. I was about to tell her, but that's when the Boss came in.

CHAPTER 7

I get strapped to an operating table and Dr. Boss over here comes over. "Well I see we've had fun, huh?" I don't get what he says and laugh.

"You don't make any sense." I say to him. He smirks, but doesn't answer me. The gloves he puts on are bright acrillic white and make my eyes hurt. He grabs a tray of utensils to use (on me). I see a big shot and wince.

He notices and says, "Oh you're looking at the shot. Well it won't hurt at all. It will hurt a lot." He laughs and picks up the shot. As he's cleaning my shoulder with a towlette, he tells me what he's going to do. I didn't want to know in the first place but oh well. "First I will insert this into your arm, and then it will activate, causing your body to turn into your werewolf form." Great. "After that," he continues, "I will do all sorts of tests on you to see how you work. Kapeeshe?"

I give him a cold look. "No, not kapeeshe!" But he is already plunging the needle into my arm and holding down the trigger. My body goes numb, and I feel my claws starting to grow. Pretty soon, my wolfness seems to grow and I go full form wolf. Not even werewolf. Pain. Agony. Pain. Pain. Pain.

I turn to see Stephany hissing at scientists. They look amazed. They're sick. Now, the Boss clips one of my claws off and I screech. Another scientist plucks my hair out and I scratch him across the face. I get punched. My jaw hurts and the pain spreads through my body like poison. It feels like poison at least. Mr. Boss here, dumps a huge bucket of freaking cold water on me and I turn into a mermaid. Stephany does too.

He plucks three scales from my tail, making me mad. "Listen Bucko! Stop it right now or I will break the cords and hurt you so bad, you won't even see it coming!" He just shrugs and I snap the cords in two. I dry myself and he looks at his clipboard, pressing a button. Alarms go off and I jump down from the table, landing on all four paws. I turn into a werewolf and karate-chop-double-half-twist-punch psyco Boss. He grabs a gun from under his shirt and I swear. "Damn it!" As if I haven't had enough pain in one day. I hear popping sounds and I know he is shooting the gun. I sumersault underneath a table and throw a glass bottle at his head. It shatters and blood starts flowing out of his forehead, into his eye. Extreme pain goes through my left shoulder and I grip the table leg tightly. He shot me in the shoulder. With a bullet. I rip it out and nearly shreak. My shoulder heals almost 'till it's completely gone. Now it's just a scar. I crawl out from under the table and high-kick the gun out of Mr. Bazuca's hand. It flies across the room, landing on some potion bottles, breaking them. I lunge for it and aim it at him.

"Okay, Mr. Crazy, listen to me right now. Put the clipboard down, walk out of the room, and never come back." I tell him. He obeys and puts the clipboard down, leaving the room. I catch him touch a handpad by the door and a green gas appears from the vents. Poison. "Stephany get out right now! It's poison!" She nods and runs through the door, grabbing a sheet to hide us underneath. I dodge an incoming knife, roll under the sheet, and back away to the fire exit with Stephany. She sighs when we are out in the fresh morning air. I jog along side her, andshe smiles. I see the leaves on the trees, sparkling and dowsed in sunshine. As we round the corner of the grey brick building, I hear a hissing noise and run faster. A mob of people cover the street, blocking our way. In their hands they hold rifles. I look around at the buildings and sigh. "I have a plan." I whisper to Stephany. She nods and backs away from me. I take a breath and jump onto the grey concrete wall, pushing myself off from it. The 'zombies' don't notice and I pound one's stomach out as I land on it. Her short, blonde hair frames her heart-shaped face, and her eyes are stone cold; a color of ice. Her tan body is thin, rounding at the hips and she wears a small black tunick, with grey denim pants, that are ripped at the pockets and knees. Her dark blue mask wrinkles as she punches me in the gut. I grit my teeth and flick her wrist to the right; the icy color in her eyes fades away to a light burgendy. A dark green rim lines the outer edge of her pupil, light green shades itself in to the sun-shaped burgendy around her black iris. Her cheeks become flushed and pale, causing her to cough simaltaniously. She stands up and I lead her to a sturdy, black bench, where we came from. As she starts to breath normally, I ask her a question.

"What's your name?"

She looks at me with a worried expression and says, "Annabelle." I smile and give her a quick pump of my hand, then let go. Annabelle looks like she might be 17 or 18 depending on when her birthday is. I glance at the other 'zombies', but they don't seem to have minded the fight.

"Annabelle, would you like to have something to eat?" I ask her. She nods and stands up, letting go of my hand, putting it to her hip. The light breeze that has begun blows through Annabelle's hair, causing her sun-colored eyes to shine.

27


End file.
